1. Field of Art
This invention relates to providing ignition to a shaped charge projectile at an appropriate stand-off distance from the target.
2. Prior Art
Mechanisms for providing stand-off for a shaped charge projectile are well known in the prior art. A rigid forward extension which places a contact mechanism, such as a piezoelectric crystal, a distance forward of the shaped charge is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,449, issued Dec. 17, 1968, to J. Brothers; U.S. Pat. No. 3,474,731, issued Oct. 28, 1969, to F. R. Thomanek; U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,585, issued Oct. 19, 1971, to S. Dubroff; U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,731, issued Sept. 25, 1973, to G. E. Gaughan etal; U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,860, issued Sept. 23, 1975, to W. H. Johns and my U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,627, issued Sept. 29, 1981.
A bellows structure which is inflated during flight, by a not disclosed timing mechanism, to place a contact mechanism a distance forward of the shaped charge is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,079, issued Jan. 1, 1980, to H. Klier et al. A coaxial tube structure which is extended during flight by airdrag retarding the outermost tube, but not in in a shaped charge application, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,179, issued July 18, 1972, to L. A. Potteiger.
Mechanisms for instructing fuzes, particularly timing circuits, during flight as shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,217, issued Oct. 29, 1974 and in others, including U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,627.